Topside
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: A Big Sister Eleanor and an Alpha Series Sinclair tackle the surface along with a crazy psychiatrist and a dozen Little Sisters...God help us all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Topside**_

_**Chapter I: Subject Omega**_

Subject Delta swam as hard as he could to reach the edge of the life boat, his weight threatening to pull him down to the dark murky depths. As the life boat started to launch he realized that he was just to heavy and that he had to lose a couple of hundred pounds and fast . He quickly disconnected his Drill arm attachment, the oversized mining Drill plummeted at an alarming rate and crashed into the life boat's cockpit. Delta grabbed onto the railing of the life boat just as it started to launch.

As Delta crawled towards the cockpit of the life boat he saw inside the control center of the bathysphere. Sofia Lamb was struggling to keep her head above water. She would not last long as water was pouring into the room quickly. Delta looked over to his right and saw Eleanor still clad in her Big Sister suit swim over to her mother. She stared into her mother's eyes for a moment then pulled out a breathing apparatus and put it on her mother's face. Eleanor spotted the massive form of her father through the window of the room, still struggling to hang on to the railing of the ship. She swam over to him and put her hand on the spot where his was. Even after ten years the size difference between their hands was still there. His was still massive and hers was still lithe. Even without words one could understand the feelings of the other. They both at the same time looked up.

Next stop the surface.

The first thing Delta saw when he opened his eyes was the beautiful face of his daughter, he had succeeded. He had redeemed himself. He had redeemed himself from his failure. He was not able to protect her, he was forced to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger. He was to weak and even as he marched through Rapture getting stronger and stronger with every new area he came across he never forgave himself for that. Although Sophia Lamb had caused Eleanor and himself great pain she did help Eleanor in a major way. She reversed the physiological conditioning that all Little Sisters are forced to go through from Eleanor's psyche, if she had not done that Eleanor would probably be just as insane and blood thirsty as any other Big Sister. Eleanor looked down at her father and began to speak.

"Father you taught me that _**evil **_is just a word." She lifted Delta's helmeted head onto her lap. She then took the helmet in both her hands and pulled it off. Subject Delta had no hair and his skin was surprisingly dark. He had broad shoulders and a chiseled chin. He lacked eyebrows though and his eyes were glowing a slight yellow. Eleanor thought that he resembled one of those art deco statues that are placed throughout Rapture. She rubbed the left side of his cheek affectionately.

"Under the skin its simple pain. You never hurt anyone even if they did deserve. So father I will follow in your footsteps. You and I…we are _Utopia. _Father I can save you! I can-" Subject Delta gave out a low moan and shook his head. Eleanor then started to break out into tears, her lower lip quivering. She buried her face into Delta's chest and stated in a broken hearted voice just above a whisper.

"_Then your memory will be with me….always."_

The yellow ethereal light that emitted from Delta's eyes slowly faded away. Subject Delta was dead.

Eleanor hugged Delta's cold lifeless form tightly and pleaded for him to come back to her. She pounded on his chest and cried and cursed. But she knew that he was not coming back. Why? Why did he have to leave her again? She was so confused, what did he want her to see? Just as she was about to go into another round of fresh tears she heard a deep rumbling roar, her eyes widened.

"…Daddy?" She gazed at her father but he was cold and still. She then heard her mother's shrill scream. She jumped up and ran to the door leading to the cockpit of the submersible. She opened it and jumped down, her metal boots hitting the floor with a loud clank. Eleanor's eyes widened at the scene she had just entered.

Holding her mother by the neck was an Alpha Series Big Daddy. Its suit, unlike most of the others, seemed to be in prime condition. The Big Daddy looked almost exactly like Subject Delta except that its armor was black instead of bronze. The light emitting from its porthole was blood red. The Alpha Series threw Sofia Lamb across the room, sending her crashing into one of the cockpit's windows. The Alpha Series looked to its right and spotted Subject Delta's Drill. It growled and walked over to the menacing weapon and attached it to its right arm. It then took slow deliberate steps towards Sofia Lamb.

"Mommy! Daddy's goings to hurt the mean lady!" One of the Little Sisters said hiding behind one of the chairs.

Eleanor quickly stood in front of her mother with her right hand raised. The hand was bursting with flame. Eleanor had no clue on how the Alpha Series was able to sneak into the life boat, she knew that they were generally faster and more stealthier than the production model Big Daddies but she should have been able to sense it. Just as she was about to let her fire blast loose the Big Daddy did something she and Sofia would have never expected it to. It spoke.

"Eleanor why are you protecting that…_**bitch**_?" Eleanor's eyes widened and she finally noticed the symbol on the Alpha Series left arm.

'_Subject…Omega?'_

"_Augustus Sinclair?" Eleanor was very surprised, she had thought her father had killed him in order to escape from the security lockdown at the prison. Sinclair laughed._

"_Even old dogs can learn new tricks." And with that Sinclair disappeared in a cloud of red. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Oh crap! How could I have forgotten about this fic? Well, sorry that I haven't updated this story in QUITE awhile. . I think I'll also be deleting the story I wrote recently that was titled 'One' since they both have a similar plot. I don't know about any of you but I think SCHOOL SUCKS!_

* * *

_**Topside**_

_**Chapter II: The Master I Serve **_

Eleanor scanned the entire cockpit of the bathysphere, looking for the red smoke that would signal Sinclair's reappearance. She had no idea on earth as to how he had managed to survive. Maybe her father didn't really kill him? But if Subject Delta really didn't kill Subject Omega (Sinclair), then how on earth did Delta obtain the key that unlocked the rest of inner Persephone?

"If you are all wondering how I'm still alive then I guess I can give ya a little explanation…" Eleanor's head swiveled from left to right. Sinclair's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere…just like a Houdini Splicer. Which meant that Sinclair didn't actually use the Teleportation Plasmid…he used the Houdini Plasmid! The plasmid gives the user the ability to turn invisible to the naked eye. When using this plasmid, disappearing and reappearing creates the same cloud effect as the Teleportation Plasmid. Because of this its almost impossible to tell the two apart.

"When Delta lured me out of hiding I told him that the life boat was his and that the only thing that he had to do was kill me…but I should have known that he was not going to listen to my reasoning. Eleanor…if there is one thing I know for sure about your father its that he would never harm another living soul unless he absolutely had to. Instead of killing me and taking the key, Delta Hypnotized me into giving him the key."

Sinclair reappeared right behind Sofia with his drill arm raised.

"He told me that when he was dead and gone from this world…to protect you. After all the pain that I put him through, I think that I can at least do that for him. This woman not only threatened your life but the lives of eight other children, she is the reason why Delta is dead. She has no right to live." Sinclair brought his drill arm down, aiming to bash Sofia's skull in. Eleanor quickly pushed her mother out of the way and raised her arms to defend herself, her eyes were tightly shut awaiting for the powerful blow to her face…but it never came.

Eleanor opened her ocean blue eyes to find the tip of Sinclair's drill just inches away from her face.

"Eleanor what the hell are you doing? Move out of the way, this _**demon **_needs to die." Sinclair said with finality. Eleanor glared at him.

"My father taught me that _**everyone**_ deserves second chances."

"Look what she did to me! Did you see Dr. Alexander? That almost happened to you! Look what she did to that man, Mark Meltzer. Look what she did to Delta!" Eleanor bit down on her lower lip to stop the trembling. Sinclair was right, her mother has committed atrocious acts of cruelty…but still.

"What about you Sinclair? As I recall you were the one who sold my father to Fontaine Futuristics in the first place. You were the reason why he was turned into a Big Daddy…yet he let you live, he gave you a second chance. And you expect me not to do the same for my own mother?" Eleanor fixed him with a glare. Sinclair went rigid, Eleanor's words cut him deep but she was right. Eleanor's glare made him flinch back. All of a sudden pain like nothing he has ever felt in his life shot through his chest, the edges of his vision were blurred and lined with pink.

"S-sorry Mast-I mean Eleanor, I-I'll leave her be. J-just make sure she doesn't try anything." Eleanor's eyes widened slightly. Sinclair had a change of heart that quickly? That was almost to fast. She also caught his little slip up, what was he about to call her? Sinclair was leaning on one of the chairs, the drill that encased his right arm was now strapped to the left side of his waste and he was clutching at his chest. For some reason she was worried about him. She didn't know why she was worried, she just was.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked him worriedly. He seemed to be breathing heavily a couple of seconds ago but his breathing seemed to have returned to normal.

"Y-yeah I'm okay, don't worry about me little missy." Sinclair said playfully as he ruffled Eleanor's hair a little bit.

"Hey I'm not a child so you sure as hell better not treat me like one." Eleanor said warningly. Sinclair chuckled.

"Alright, alright fine." The little ones came out of their hiding places one by one.

"Mommy, Daddy!" They yelled as they rushed the two. Sinclair just laughed as the little tikes crawled all over his armor. Eleanor smiled warmly as the girls put her legs in a bear hug but she did blush when they called her and Sinclair by the titles Mommy and Daddy. That would imply that she and Sinclair were in a relationship. Eleanor looked over to the newly created Alpha Series, from the pictures she has seen of him he certainly wasn't that bad to look at…

'_Oh what am I thinking? Why would he be interested in a child like me?'_

Eleanor found it ironic that she had told Sinclair not to treat her like a child yet she had just called herself a child. A little one tried to feed Sinclair a carrot through his helmet.

"Daddy you have to eat your vegetables!"

"But I don't want to!"

"But you gotta…I don't want daddy to die…" Sinclair sucked his teeth. He really didn't want to take off his helmet but the girl looked ready to cry. Sinclair sighed.

"Fine." Sinclair slowly disconnected the two cords the lead to his helmet to his oxygen tank. He slowly removed his helmet.

Eleanor was shocked by his appearance.

* * *

_AN: CLIFFY. Aren't I just the worst? I will try to get the next chapter up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I got an idea! And since I still seem to be getting reviews and faves on this story I might as well continue! But first I need to make a couple of changes to the character's appearances. First of all Sinclair's armor is a steel blue color and instead of his helmet visor glowing yellow, it glows orange. He is armed with the weapon that Lamb gave him, a fully upgraded Launcher, as well as Delta's Drill. Since Sinclair has a similar suit color to Sigma, I am going to have him start out with the Telekinesis plasmid as well as the already named Houdini plasmid. The only change I'm making to Eleanor is that her ADAM Syringe is mounted to her right arm instead of her left. It kind of makes more sense to me since throughout the series plasmid wielders use their left hand to fire off their plasmids. Anyway, thank you for all of your comments and praise! Let the story continue! ~Cryoshock123~_

OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

_**Topside**_

_**Chapter III: Sanctuary**_

Eleanor was thoroughly surprised, she didn't know what she was expecting Sinclair's face to look like under the orange glow of his visor. Maybe something similar to her father's face perhaps? But she wasn't expecting the face of a somewhat normal human being to be staring back at her. Sinclair's portraits didn't do him justice, he was much more handsome in person. Even though his short brown hair was ruffled and caked with blood and sweat, even though his skin was very pale, even though he had bags under his warm hazel eyes, Eleanor found his face captivating. Sinclair felt as if a spear was driven through his heart when Eleanor did nothing but stare at him with wide sapphire eyes, like she was disgusted but fascinated by his face. He swallowed down his sadness and forced a smile on his face.

"Jeesh, I didn't think I looked _that_ bad." Sinclair spoke halfheartedly. He turned to leave, heading for the bathysphere's bathroom, he just wanted to be alone right now, get use to the fact that he was now a monster. Eleanor shook herself from her daze and quickly ran up to Sinclair and put his form in a crushing bear hug. Sinclair stiffened at the contact.

"Sinclair, you're not ugly! Other than being in desperate need of a tan, you're face is normal. I'm sorry for staring, it's just that I wasn't expecting to…"

Sinclair raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look into Eleanor's eyes as best he could.

"Expecting to…what?" Sinclair asked, his neck getting a cramp already. Eleanor blushed but quickly swallowed down her shyness.

"I just wasn't expecting to find such a handsome man behind that mask of yours." The words came out sweet and sultry from her mouth, she didn't know what she was thinking saying that to him but it was to late to take them back now. Sinclair's hazel eyes went wide with shock at her comment and a small blush was noticeable on his cheeks.

"Uhhh, w-well t-thanks Ellie." Sinclair muttered shyly. Eleanor mentally praised herself for making the huge metal man before her blush like a school boy-Wait…did he call her Ellie? She smirked at the nickname, this will fix him good.

"No problem…_Daddy_."

Sinclair's shocked expression and huge blush was to much and Eleanor burst into a fit of giggles, dislodging herself from him.

"Heh, heh, heh, I-I'm sorry, heh, heh, I j-just couldn't help myself!"

Sinclair gave Eleanor a playful glare.

"What ya go and say that for! Ya nearly-" Sinclair was cut off when he was besieged upon by eight little toddlers. The one that had previously been trying to force feed him a carrot shoved said carrot in his mouth. She grinned ear to ear.

"Eat your vegetables Daddy! Remember, you got to keep up your strongyness!" The little red head chirped.

Sinclair grumbled as he munched on the carrot. His eyebrow twitched when Eleanor clutched her sides, trying to stop her giggling fit. Sinclair just rolled his eyes and leaned lazily on a nearby wall. He looked to the form of Sofia Lamb who was still laying on the floor, staring at him with fear and…accomplishment?

"Eh, (munch, munch, much), what's up doc?" Sinclair asked, causing not only the little ones to laugh hysterically but Eleanor as well.

"Hah, hah, hah, good one!" Eleanor laughed. Sofia Lamb however just quirked an eyebrow, not understanding why he was referencing childish cartoons. Sinclair finished his carrot and his friendly gaze soon turned serious.

"Alright all bad jokes aside, I really want to now what's going on. Why am I not all deformed and beastly like a real Big Daddy should be?" Sinclair questioned. Eleanor was wondering this as well and so paid much attention her mother's words. Sofia gave Sinclair a arrogant smirk.

"_Subject Omega_, you represent the final evolution of the Alpha Series line. ADAM's physical and mental degrading effects only start to surface only when you take more and more ADAM…but don't ingest enough to keep back the next tide. You Omega are not as spliced up or as strong as the other Alpha Series for I only injected you with the Sports Boost, Sports Boost two, AND the newly developed Sports boost three as well Armored Shell and Armored Shell two. Not to mention your two plasmids. A true Alpha Series goes through extensive gene therapy, becoming spliced up to the point of not even being considered human anymore. I found that process…unnecessary. You are strong enough, fast enough, smart enough, and keep all of your human intelligence, no need to go through the whole process."

Sinclair hated how she referred to him as Omega but kept his mouth shut, he needed to at least be able to co exist in the same room with her for Eleanor's sake. Sinclair just nodded.

"Thank you for all of ya information." He said sarcastically, making the blonde haired woman's eyebrow twitch. "Eleanor…what should we do with your father's body…"

Eleanor's form went rigid and her face grew downcast. Sinclair could see that her form was shaking slightly and before she fully burst into tears, he enveloped her into a gentle caring hug. Eleanor sniffled, as well as the other girls, aware that although Sinclair smelled and even looked like their Daddy, he was a different Daddy altogether.

"I-I'm sorry Sinclair. (Sniff) I-I'm still…"

Sinclair sighed and caressed the back of Eleanor's head gently, affectionately. He couldn't have her crying.

"Don't feel so blue kiddo. I know that it's probably not much but we can give him a proper burial at sea."

Eleanor sniffled, finding herself leaning into Sinclair's embrace.

"I-I'd like that, he deserves so much more." She whispered.

"I don't think he would want anything more."

Eleanor looked up into Sinclair's hazel eyes confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

Sinclair for awhile just stood there, staring into Eleanor's sapphire eyes with his hazel orbs, holding her in his huge strong arms, before shifting his gaze to a window; to the sea outside.

"Delta knew he was going to die. He said that to me within my mind when he had hypnotized me. He said that the only thing that he wished to gain…no, that he wished to give you was your freedom." Sinclair couldn't help but smirk. "A Father will do whatever it takes to make his little girl happy and Johnny Burrow was an excellent father indeed."

Eleanor's puffy red eyes widened.

"W-was that my father's name?" She stuttered out. Sinclair nodded.

"Yes, I thought that you had the right to know. You should also know that he has folks back in Georgia as well. A mother, a father, and two sisters. He even had a wife waitin for his return. I just recently dug up all this information during me and old Johnny's trip to Persephone. When I read it all I felt like such a-"

Eleanor sighed.

"Sinclair don't say it."

"Say what? Jackass?"

Eleanor couldn't help but chuckle as Sinclair held her in his caring embrace.

"I should bop you upside the head for using profanity in front of the children but I'll let it slide…for now."

Sinclair grinned on the outside but on the inside he was furiously thinking of ways to make this girl, and the eight others in his care, happy. They needed guidance, they needed happiness. Johnny's final wish was for him to protect these girls with his life, and as the man who had taken his voice, his identity, and his humanity he had to uphold that wish. Rapture was traumatizing, it's memory would forever be burned into all of their brains…

"But that doesn't mean we have to lay down and stop living."

Eleanor lifted her head from Sinclair's chest and looked at him curiously.

"Did you say something?"

Sinclair awakened himself from his daze and shook his head.

"Nothin Ellie, nothin at all. Let's all head outside, ol Johnny needs to be properly put to rest."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Eleanor stood there, staring at her father's body, her right hand clutching Sinclair's left tightly and a thorny rose was held gently between the fingers of her left hand. The eight little ones all stood behind them, their eyes moistening with tears. Even Sofia Lamb stood amongst them, yet her face was unreadable. Eleanor had placed her father's hands on his chest and had re attached his helmet, tears threatened to spill forth from her eyes.

"Ellie, would you like to say something first?" Sinclair asked. He knew this was hard for her, a bond between an Alpha and his Sister was a powerful thing, to have it broken not once but twice must have been traumatizing for her. Eleanor took a breath and nodded. Her gaze wandered to the rose she held loosely between her fingers, a gift from her father…

A gift for the yellow eyed girl.

Eleanor placed the rose on her father's chest then took a step back. Then to Sinclair's surprise, she began to sing.

_I need more affection than you know_

_Utopia is in you and I_

_Angels in the sky_

_I need more affection than you know_

_A sanctuary, my sanctuary, oh_

_Where fears and lies, melt away_

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_I watch you_

_Fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_Utopia is in you and I_

_Deep blue skies _

_I need more affection than you know_

_A sanctuary, my sanctuary, oh_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music can tie_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me, what's left of me_

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotions_

_I need more affection than you know _

_I need to know what true love is you know _

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole_

_And nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a paradise _

_Clear blue skies _

_I need more affection than you know_

_A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah!_

_Where the fears and the lies float away_

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now…_

_Is a husk, a simple shell of my former self_

_I am lost, I can't find my way_

_Do you know, can you help me track my lost soul_

_I am lost, I can't see you_

_See me, see me crying on my knees asking please…_

_Can you save me from drowning_

_And so you did, you showed me the infinite blue skies_

_Then like that you simply died_

_My fears, my lies_

_Under the blue sky_

_I need more affection then you know_

That melody, that song…was all that needed to be said. Sinclair didn't waste his breath.

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

"Eleanor, are you sure you want me to have these? They belonged to-"

"I know who they belonged to you git, and yes I want you to have them. He would have wanted you to take them as well." Eleanor was surprised, but also moved, by Sinclair's reluctance to take her father's many weapons from his person. She could understand… Every shot from his Rivet Gun, every swing of his Drill, a piece of her father was in each one of those weapons.

All the more reason to make sure they don't waste away at the bottom of the sea.

Sinclair, though reluctant, nodded his head.

"Ellie, how long do ya think it will be till we hit land?"

Eleanor's face grew thoughtful as she walked over to the bathysphere's navigation systems.

"Hard to say," She said as she squinted her sapphire eyes. "The radar systems are fried and the compass is shot."

"Ah hell, this is gonna be so freaken dull. Out in the middle of the ocean, with just a bunch of water…and nothin much else."

Eleanor gave Sinclair a grin.

"Well, I'm sure I can scrape up some form of entertainment for you Sinclair. Just let me set us on a course to London. I'm not looking forward to settling in Iceland or Greenland." Both the places were cold as hell and Eleanor didn't agree with the cold at all. When it got cold, she got irritable. Maybe it had something to do with her ridiculously over powered Incinerate plasmid? Who knows.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Then we're all gettin on a plane and going to America! I have a nice cozy oh sanctuary in Georgia. Quiet, relaxing, and a huge open field in the back. And when those stars light up the night sky, oh Eleanor you have got see it! I have to say that it's a beauty that rivals yours-" Sinclair's eyes went wide and his mouth instantly clamped up. Eleanor gazed at him curiously, the eight little ones as well as Sofia doing the same.

"What were you about say?" Eleanor asked coyly, a raven colored eyebrow raised. Sinclair blushed then looked away.

"Nothin, nothin at all."

Eleanor looked him up and down before shrugging.

"Whatever you say, Dada, whatever you say…"

OO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

_AN: The song that Eleanor sings is a slightly modified version of the song 'Sanctuary' from Kingdom Hearts II. So did you like the chapter? Hate it? Please, REVIEW! _


End file.
